


The Day Remus Was Just Fucking Sick of It

by ifhmsdm



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifhmsdm/pseuds/ifhmsdm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short WolfStar fluff drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Remus Was Just Fucking Sick of It

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my awesome ass friend, who is also know as the fucking God of Nerdington. Props for you, ifhmsdm-  
> Signed Empress of Nerdington

Remus smiled.

He hated this so much--hated being treated like a second class citizen, and not being a to say anything about it. "Smile and wave," they said, "Smile and wave and look pretty." Yeah, because no matter what you do or say they will simply dismiss you. 

No matter what, they always have the advantage.

At least he could still smile for Sirius even if it hurt. He knew that Sirius Black, AKA Da Playa of Hogwarts, would never love him--a werewolf; much less a male werewolf. So he would smile at his jokes and when he would try to set him up with girls he had no interest in; only because he knew Sirius held good intentions, so he'll stand in the background and smile for him.

\----------------------------------------------------

Remus was annoyed.

He couldn't just stand in the background, watching as the world kept on going and left him behind. He wanted to do something.

He just had no idea what. 

He wanted to tell Sirius how he felt. He wanted to tell the whole fucking world about how he felt when they ignored him because he wasn't fully human. He was somewhat afraid of what would happen to him if he spoke his mind. Would they dismiss him like usual or would they try to confine him like he knew they wanted? Would they actually listen? He knew on thing though--everyone would be shocked: "Docile Remus Lupin speaking his mind? What kind of nightmare is this?" Oh, how he would show them. He was finally ready to live life like he wanted to.

\----------------------------------------------------

Do it, Remus, do it! What could possibly go wrong with telling him that you love him? Oh, I don't know; It could ruin what little life you have, it could ruin your friendship with the Marauders. But what if he tells everyone what a disgusting thing you are? Maybe you should ask James. You obviously can't tell ask Sirius for advice, or Peter. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, James," said Remus nervously. He could only think of all of the possible outcomes: James telling the school, James accepting who he is, James howling in--

"Remus," James interrupted his train of thought, "need anything, buddy?"

"Um, yeah," C'mom, you can do it, "I need relationship advice." There. He'd said it.

"Finally!" James howled, "it seems our little Moony is finally growing up! Alright! So, who's the lucky lady?"

"That's the thing; it's not a lady, per se."

"A bloke, then? Now, that I think about it, I can't really picture you with a bird, Moony."

"I see, Prongs. Anyway--wait! so you approve of this then?!"

"Of course, so long he makes you happy."

He knew James was the right person to talk to about things like this. A true friend, that James. "I like Sirius, and I don't know what to do about it," Remus couldn't help but spill about his fancying a certain animagus after he realised just how great of a friend James is.

"I thought it was obvious: you tell him, of course."

"What?! I can't do that, Prongs. What will he say if I do?"

"You got to have a little more faith in Padfoot, mate." After that, James left Remus to ponder on what he's going to say to Remus."

\----------------------------------------------------

You weren't put in Gryffindor for nothing, thought Remus, just fucking do it already.

"Hey, Remus."

"What the fuck," Remus was surprised to say the least, but it soon transformed into nervousness when he saw that Sirius was behind him. 

"Didn't mean to scare you, Moony." Sirius sported that usual smirk on his face; the one that made Remus' stomach burst into millions of fluttering butterflies. "I've got something to tell you."

"Well, go on then, Padfoot, I've got something to tell you as well." 

"I like you, Remus." Remus' only response was to smile as he slowly leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
